Chimera's Heart
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: An XMen United inspired fanfic


X-Men United  
Chimera's Heart  
  
Note: After seeing X-Men 2: X- Men United, I was inspired to write a fan fiction to my idea of what the sequel will be like. (It is probable there will be a sequel after the ending since they created such a magnificent opening for another movie to be created.)  
  
"Most people believe what they see only beyond their own two eyes."—Kurt Wagner, 'X-Men 2: X-Men United'  
  
Chapter 1—Tatiana Rose Darkling: A Tortured Past  
  
As a young girl, Tatiana was exceptionally gifted. She was unlike her friends and bullies never bothered her because she could make them think that she was taller than a skyscraper and more massive than a grizzly bear. Even at that age, she possessed a lot of strength, but her main ability was that of illusions and incredible speed. Things for Tatiana were relatively quiet and she had a very pleasant childhood. That is, until her father began drinking. He had resorted to drinking when he started having arguments about such things like taxes, Tatiana's 'special' abilities, and whether she was being faithful to him or not. She had never been unfaithful to him because she wasn't that type of woman. She had grown up in a Russian Orthodox environment and prided herself in her mores and values. She had vowed to him that she would never leave him, for better or for worse. Times had become increasingly worse, though. There were days when he came home and tore apart the house in his rage. Frightened that he would hurt Tatiana, she took her to the biggest cathedral in the city of New York. Her father would never find her there, but she would never see her mother again. She felt terribly for being a mutant, but it couldn't be controlled. For the longest time, she cried in the corridors of the church wondering if she had been the root cause to her father's obsession with drinking and violent outbursts. Yet, she knew in her secret heart that she was not. Just like her mother, Frieda had told her... "You are one of a kind, dear child. Don't let the weight of the world get you down just because you are different. Remember that you are my little sky, and God loves you just as He does everyone else in this world." That didn't make the gut-wrenching pain of loneliness fade, however. She longed to see her mother again and prayed for her every night in the dark corridors of the belfry where her only company was some doves and pigeons that liked to roost there. She needed human contact again. Something inside her said that she could search for her mother on her own and her father would never try to harm her or anyone else ever again. Even though she was only a teenager at this time, she had to face this mission solo, through prayer and plenty of faith. With any luck, there would be some sign that Frieda Hanna Darkling was alive, well and safe. Somehow she had a feeling that her mother was still living, and hopefully able to fend for herself in this jungle of humanity. But, nothing rattled her confidence in her feisty mother. If she could stand up for herself and for the sake of the family, she had the strength to accomplish anything.  
  
Chapter 2—A Blue Angel  
  
It was a rainy day when Tatiana ran away from her safe haven to begin her search for her beloved mother. On her way through the enormous city of New York she accidentally bumped into someone. She looked up and was a little surprised to see a strikingly handsome young man standing overhead. "I'm so sorry, Miss. Let me help you up.", he said, in a gentle German accent. Upon closer inspection, this young man had stunning markings all over his cerulean skin, a forked tail and pointed ears like an elf. He assisted her to her feet and apologized again. "It's alright, Sir. I'm fine. Who are you, though ? You're not like anyone I've ever seen. Your markings are simply astounding.", Tatiana said, blushing lightly as the stranger took her hand. His hands were very soft to the touch, almost if they were made out of satin. His mysterious yellow eyes glistened in the lights of the city as he led her to a safer area, which was a café on the other side of the street. "My name is Kurt Wagner. And you, what is a sweet young lady like yourself doing travelling the streets of New York unguided ?", Kurt replied, raising his right eyebrow quizzically. "Firstly, I'm Tatiana Darkling. Secondly, I'm searching for my mother. It's actually a very long story, Kurt but I wouldn't mind telling you over a latte. It will be my treat since I have been saving for such a time as this.", Tatiana answered, smiling dreaming back at Kurt. Kurt was if nothing more, a godsend to her. He told her all about the Xavier Institute For Gifted Youngsters and of his powers that he had "been aware of" ever since his birth or creation. Tatiana had a feeling that, much like herself, Kurt was a mutant. Yet, she had never been treated any differently, except by her belligerent father. At the end of the lengthy conversation, he told her that maybe the Professor could help locate her mother if she asked. This was when she realized that her prayers had finally been answered. And something else had also begun to take root within her. Although she was only thirteen, maybe even fifteen years of age, she had begun to feel the force of true love when she was by Kurt's (or as his fellow mutants called him, 'Nightcrawler') side. She had never felt love so strongly before and it was akin to feeling his magnificent eyes lure her toward him into the embrace of those strong, yet tender arms. "It's too early for romance in my life ! I've got to think this through. He is going to save me a lot of trouble by taking me to the institute, but...", she thought, as they took the custom made Harley back to the School.  
  
Chapter 3—Xavier Finds Frieda with Cerebro 2  
  
It wasn't much longer when the two finally arrived at the Institute when the Professor came to see them. He already knew what was going on and generously offered to find Tatiana's mother. In the back of his mind, he pondered whether he could interest Tatiana in staying at the institute to further hone and develop her uncanny abilities. But, this matter would have to be expressed at some other more appropriate time and now there were more pressing matters at hand.  
  
The other members of the X-men team were introduced to Tatiana before the Professor led her to the safe where Cerebro 2 was kept. A blue laser came out of the wall and scanned Xavier's left eye horizontally and vertically. "Welcome, Professor.", said a feminine computerized voice as the locks of the safe were opened mechanically. She followed him into the metallic room, gazing at everything in awe. In front of the Professor was a silver helmet hooked into a table that seemed to be floating in mid-air. Tatiana had seen some rather interesting things in her young life, but she had never seen something so impressive as this device. The Professor slid the helmet over his head and began to concentrate. "She's outside of New York, living in Hoboken in an apartment with the number 226.", Xavier said, after a few minutes of focus. He lifted the helmet from his head and placed it slowly back on the crystalline table. "Thank goodness ! I knew she would be all right. If it is permissible, may I visit her ?", Tatiana questioned. Without another word, Xavier simply nodded his head in agreement. Tatiana unexpectedly hugged him and whispered her thanks before departing. Xavier could only hope that she would return, but only she could make that decision for herself.  
  
Chapter 4—One Last Goodbye  
  
Without anyone else's assistance, Tatiana made it to Hoboken of her own accord. She found apartment number 226 and rang the doorbell. Her mother came to the door and almost didn't recognize her little girl since she had grown up so much the last time she had seen her. But, she knew intuitively that the lovely young woman who was holding her close now was her own flesh and blood. For hours on end mother and daughter talked about their new lives. Tatiana was overjoyed that her inkling was right on the money about her mother's determination. However, she was sad to leave her again. "So you're thinking about going to this institution where you will take on a new name and begin educating your mind, body and spirit ?", her mother questioned, becoming very intrigued by the whole idea of it. She knew her daughter enjoyed the benefits of education, but this School for the Gifted sounded fantastic. Stroking a strand of platinum hair from her ovular face, Frieda smiled. She patted her head affectionately and kissed her forehead. "Yes. I think these people genuinely want to help me. Besides, I will be the best pupil I can be. But you know I am going to miss you, Mother.", Tatiana said, with some morose to her beautiful voice. Frieda's sapphire eyes began to well with tears, but she reassured her that she was making the right choice. It was still a terrible trial to say goodbye to her mother. But, she knew that somehow, some way, they would cross paths again. It may not be in the near future, but her heart whispered to her that their bond was within the barely touched realm of the spirit and mind. With one last squeeze of her mother's hand and a tender reminder to her cheek, Tatiana left Hoboken with some tears in her navy-blue eyes. Her tears were not out of sorrow, but from relief that her heart knew that her dear mother would fair well in this time, even despite the economic recession.  
  
Chapter 5—In Pursuit of Love  
  
As time went by and Tatiana became more accustomed to her "foster" family. She developed a new identity for herself. Her X-man name was "Chimera" after a creature she had read about in fantasy books and it suited her quite well. Day by day, she was making new friends and developing new confidence in herself. But, she still had one unresolved issue. She couldn't seem to confess her true feelings to Kurt, no matter how hard she tried. And somehow, she also knew that he was interested in someone else just by the look in his topaz eyes. "Aurora is so fortunate ! What chance would I have compared to her ? Besides, I am so young. After all, I am only 17 now and Kurt's, well, old enough. I can't let down though. I must have closure.", she thought to herself while she was in class being taught by Aurora herself. It was true that Aurora and Jean were the first to meet Kurt and learn about him. However, he had an enigmatic past, which, unlike Logan's had not entirely been delved into. Returning her attention back to Biology, she quickly jotted down the rest of her notes and waited for the lesson to be concluded.  
  
Soon, it was time for lunch and Tatiana was famished. She had been focusing intently on each of her lessons, knowing that finals would be coming up soon. But it was nice to have a break from all of that hard work. After a while she would play a rousing game of basketball with her friends and study before turning in for the night. Kitty, a good friend of Tatiana's began talking to her about the dread of finals coming up, but she was more interested in summer vacation. She had heard that the Institute was taking a trip to Hawaii this year, of course funded by the Professor himself. She had never been travelling before, so this experience would be exciting for her. She wasn't anxious since she knew she would be in good hands. Her thoughts shot back to the present when Kitty asked her where she was going next. With a shimmering smile she replied, "Just going out for a game of hoops. Wanna come ?" "I'm game !", Kitty agreed and the two headed for the basketball court side by side.  
  
It was already becoming very humid even though spring had only begun. From time to time, Tatiana and her friends had to drink some water to keep themselves hydrated. She took a small break to wipe the sweat from her forehead and she saw Kurt playing soccer with some of the guys. She grinned and said, "Carry on. I'm going to watch the guys play soccer. You don't mind, do ya ?" Kitty knew her true agenda, but she let her go. Besides, in a while, they would be stopping the game since it was so unbelievably hot outside.  
  
Cheering wildly, Tatiana rooted Kurt on as he easily and swiftly scored another goal. "Alright, that's it for today. I am feeling a little toasted.", he said, wiping his brow with the back of his hand. The other guys were literally drenched in sweat and agreed with him. It was far too hot to finish their game. As the other guys went back inside, Tatiana waved at Kurt to get his attention. "You play really well !", she complimented. Kurt grinned slightly, blushing lightly. "Thanks. So, what are you up to ?", Kurt questioned, inquisitively. "I was thinking of going to the ice cream shop on the other side of town. I just got my allowance from babysitting today.", she said, her cheeks also turning rose in color. "I'll join you. I'm really in the mood for something chilly right about now.", he concurred. She courageously took his hand and happily led him to an ice cream shop she had gone to while growing up called Udder Madness. He laughed at the name, thinking it was quite clever and remarked to Tatiana how fortunate she was to have had such a compassionate mother. But, then she reminded him that family didn't have to be blood relations, but a group of people who had responsibility for one another.  
  
Tatiana was enjoying her banana split sundae while Kurt was drinking a very thick peppermint shake. "I've been meaning to tell you something for a while, friend.", she said, a little nervously. "What is it, Tanya ?", he asked, looking at her and reassuring her to continue with a welcoming smile. "This has been hard for me to say, but I am in love with you. I know this probably won't change anything between us, but I felt an urge to tell you.", Tatiana answered, bashfully looking at her sandals. She kicked her feet back and forth and fiddled with her spoon momentarily before taking another bite of her sundae. Kurt reached across the table and clasped her hand into his. "My intuition clued me in about your heart, Tanya. Perhaps we shall see what this brings in time. No matter what, I will always protect you.", Kurt said, caressing her hand tenderly. Tatiana couldn't help flushing. Her heartbeat was so rapid she thought she might collapse then and there, but in her mind she declared, "If there be Heaven on earth, I am one step closer to it in the stead of my blue angel."  
  
Chapter 6—Phoenix's Rebirth  
  
Since the last battle with Magneto, Phoenix had been presumed dead. But the Professor knew better. He could hear the murmurs of her mind resurfacing. The dreaded flood that had been caused in the Striker incident had not destroyed her. Soon, she would return to them, but in her own timing. Meanwhile, Magneto and his associates had plans of their own and were recruiting "superior" mutants in their league. Times were becoming even more perilous and the threat of "war" between anti- mutants and Arian minded supermen was becoming more and more common. It wouldn't be much longer until the entire world was masked in chaos. However, Xavier knew that no matter how difficult the battle was, his side would win and the Earth would heal. There would always be those who disagreed with the concepts of equality, humanitarianism and peace. Yet, the Professor girded himself and prepared his students for the most colossal war in history as a whole.  
  
It was a brisk autumn day when Jean Grey returned to the school. She was not in the least bit surprised by the response she received when she walked in through the heavy oak doors. Tatiana was enthralled to meat the legendary Jean Grey in person. She had heard so much about her and was astonished to see her, let alone alive. As suspected, there were many questions that were being hurtled at her. She reiterated numerous times that all questions would be answered in the future, but for now she was ebullient with her arrival home.  
  
Chapter 7—Paradise, Found  
  
Before long, finals were taken and the entire student body was packing their bags for Honolulu, Hawaii. Carefree behavior took precedence as everyone relaxed and enjoyed the congenial atmosphere that Hawaii had to offer. There were plenty of things to see and do, and island luxury was never far behind to accommodate them. Tatiana was out playing in the ocean. As a little girl, the closest thing she could ever remember resembling an ocean was the public natatorium. But, this was far better than she'd ever imagined it would be. She playfully splashed water in Kurt's direction, and he did the same in turn. Both of them were laughing and having a magnificent time. The vacation seemed to be going as planned.  
  
That night, the stars were shining brightly in the sky, and the moon was in the gibbous phase, brilliant and glorious. Most students and mentors were asleep but Tatiana was awake to watch a meteor shower. In the city Tatiana could never see the stars that clearly, but here in the tropics they were more visible. There out on the beach, Kurt was sitting on a blanket and watching the meteors. "Mind if I join you ?", Tatiana asked. Kurt turned his head, grinned and motioned for her to go ahead. "You're just in time. The meteors only just began falling. It's fantastic !", he responded. Instantly, she snuggled up next to him on the blanket and gazed in awe up at the stellar show. Kurt's cheeks had turned rose in color when he noticed Tanya's head was on his heart. She gazed up at him rather affectionately, as she had often done in the past. He had to admit that she had matured and grown more beautiful. He just had a hard time accepting that he might be falling for her too. He hadn't really known what love was, except when he was in the cathedral praying for the spirit of the Lord to protect him. Yet, he could sense a warm, inviting, comforting aura emanating from her. It felt right to be next to her. It wasn't something that could be explained by science, but it was quite certain that the elevation he felt wasn't the island air, but being held by one that sincerely thought the world of him. She looked into his eyes and smiled, looking like an angel underneath the moonlight. Without saying a word, he lifted her chin and lightly placed his lips to hers, lost in only a moment of rapture. Blissfully, she sighed and laughed jovially. "I love you too, blue angel.", she replied, and took his hand lovingly into hers to cradle it as they continued to watch the meteors fall.  
  
Later in the night, Kurt wished Tanya goodnight and they headed back to the hotel arm in arm. They embraced and went to their separate rooms before sleeping for the remainder of the night.  
  
The night was calm, but all the telepaths were beginning to have disturbing premonitions. How much longer would it be until the war began to heat up between the mutants and those who were not tolerant of mutants ? It was not entirely certain, but even those who were not telepathic could foresee that the battle was approaching. One question remained, though. Would mankind ever accept the scientific evidence that mutation was a natural process ? It was a heated debate in the press and among the political world and of course it was expected that not everyone would want to accept diversity. But, this war was about to shake the entire world. A mighty wind of change was blowing through the entire world. It caused unrest, full of negative emotions and fear and grew stronger with the power it bore. Even though this wind could not be stopped, it would quiet. It simply needed to have an opposition, and that too would come with the passing of each hour.  
  
Epilogue  
  
Summer had come and gone, it seemed, almost overnight. But, the students and teachers were feeling grand just to begin another year of learning. More new students were being enrolled at the institution and they were facing all sorts of emotions, mainly those of anxiousness, eagerness, nervousness and excitement. Tatiana was one of the many "team leaders" that helped answer any questions that newcomers might have during their first weeks in the school. Of course, they always had the option whether to stay or go back into the world to make their own decisions.  
  
War was never far behind on the mutants' minds. Some human beings thought it was a rumor, a passing notion that had been fuelled by talking heads in the media. The truth of the matter was that war was an oncoming reality. Despite whatever changes were to come in the near future, Xavier knew that somehow good would triumph. It might be a long process and a grueling fight, but as a team he knew that justice, equality, humanitarianism and every positive ideal would conquer the sinister plans that Magneto had in mind for his so-called "New World Order". They would have to be alert and vigilant to any tricks that he might pull. Magneto was quite unpredictable, and with his assistant Mystique, there was really no telling what the two would do to turn the entire mutant world upside down. There were many unknowns in this battle to come but nothing could destroy friendship and the strength the X-men team had to offer. No matter what circumstances held, they would remain unshakable.  
  
The End  
  
By: Elizabeth Berndt May 12, 2003 


End file.
